


Definitions

by UrielsSong



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrielsSong/pseuds/UrielsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is troubled and needs to unload so he turns to his best gal pal and the smartest person he knows – Lieutenant Uhura. Kirk/Uhura friendship, mentions of Sphura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Had to get this one out of my head—the Kirk/Uhura friendship is one of my many Uhura headcanons. I just feel that these two have a connection that goes beyond the combative one so often portrayed. For those waiting on my full-length Spark fic, don’t worry, I’m still plugging away at it.

Jim was running late for their lunch date. Uhura had already snared a table in the far corner of the mess hall. She was bent over her PADD, ignoring her salad. She never started eating until he sat down. Jim grabbed his food and rushed over the table.

“You’re late, Captain.”

“Observant as always, Lieutenant.”

She smiled at him. “Tough day?”

He sighed. “No, just the usual red tape. I swear I spend most of my time signing off on requisition orders.”

Nyota nodded and finally began to dig into her salad. After a few bites she paused and looked at him. “You’ve been preoccupied ever since we left New Vulcan.”

“ Yeah, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it but then there was that thing with the pirates then the freighter rescue. This is the first time we’ve been able to have some real time…”

She looked up when he trailed off. “What is it?”

Jim poked at his lasagna. “It was strange. Seeing Spock Prime again, I mean.”

She tilted her head. “Why? Is it the mind meld again?”

He smiled, then rubbed a hand over his face. “Yup, the mind meld thing. I needed to know something so I asked him to do it again.”

Nyota put her fork down and sat back. “Now, that is surprising. What made you decide that?”

“Something that came through that first time,” Jim began, leaning closer. “He referred to me as ‘t’hy’la’.”

Nyota shook her head. “Your pronunciation is off. You just used the feminine form. The masculine is pronounced tuh-HIGH-la.”

“Whatever. Spock Prime referred to the other Jim as that.”

“Yeah, and?” Nyota said, before forking up another bite of salad.

Jim leaned closer. “Well, you’re the linguist! You know what it means!”

“Jim, calm down. People are looking at us.”

Jim looked around the mess hall and glared everyone back into minding their own business. Whispering, he turned back to Uhura. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

She was surprised. “You’re really upset about this?”

“I looked it up.” He slid the PADD he’d brought with him across the table to her. “It means ‘friend/brother/lover’.”

Nyota didn’t even have to look. “Yes, Jim, I know—“

“That doesn’t concern you.”

Nyota couldn’t help it. She was flabbergasted. “Not at all.”

“What do the little slashes mean?” Jim said, pointing to the PADD

“Huh?”

“The slashes, between each word, what do they mean?”

It was too much. She burst out laughing. She even sprayed Jim with flecks of romaine and spinach. Heads swiveled towards them again but since the other occupants weren’t in on the joke, they quickly lost interest.

He wiped his face with a napkin. “I’m so glad I’m amusing you today.”

“Jim, I’m sorry,” Uhura said, wiping her eyes. “Okay, ready for ‘Introduction to Vulcan Relationships’?”

Kirk took a deep breath. “Yeah.”

“There’s no direct translation for the word because it’s so complex. It’s a bit of a paradox—a friend who is more than just a friend, a brother but not blood, a lover but may or may not be a physical lover.”

“A lover but not a lover.” Jim replied.

Nyota squirmed a bit. “That’s overly simplistic. There can be a physical sexual relationship.”

Kirk looked down at his lasagna like it had just morphed into uranium. “That’s not reassuring.”

Nyota shook her head. “Really, Jim, how old are you?”

“Say what?”

“So Spock Prime was intensely close to his Jim. What’s it to you? There’s no need to be envious. So your relationship with our Spock isn’t as close. You still have a very profound friendship.”

 

Kirk’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and Nyota finally understood. “Oh, it’s the opposite that has you close to a conniption.”

“Yes.”

Jim didn’t do emotions well. When their friendship had begun Nyota had thought McCoy was his closest confidant. He knew he had surprised her by opening up to her. Later, she had admitted to him she should have realized her assumption was wrong from the jump because McCoy didn’t do deep emotions at all. 

He opened up to Nyota the first time over breakfast in his quarters shortly after their return to Earth after Khan. Khan, Admiral Marcus, losing Christopher…it was too much. He broke down and poured everything out to her. She got over her shock quickly and talked him through it. And when talking wasn’t enough, she supported him by just being there. He realized then that Nyota had always been there. She was the only one who asked how he was after Chris died. When Bones nearly died on that planet defusing that torpedo, it was Nyota who came to stand by his side and place her hand on his shoulder when it was over. He had to be the captain for everyone else. But not Nyota. She always saw through his bullshit, was always honest, and always told him how it was. 

Admitting something like this to Nyota was new ground, though. After all, this involved her husband.

“Jim, what do you want?”

“Uh…”

She looked him in the eye. “What. Do. You. Want?” Her tone was soft though, not aggressive.  
“I want things to stay as they are.”

“Then, there you go.”

“But—“

“Jim, during this last mind meld did Spock Prime actually share any memories of having a physical relationship with Kirk Prime?”  
He grimaced at the Kirk Prime. “No.”

“Did you even get even a hint of lust or desire between them?”

“Well…no.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

He sighed. “It makes me…uncomfortable. You’ve met him. What do you think?”

She shrugged. “We talked. He told me about his Uhura. I think…I think he was curious about me. Wanted to see how we were different.”

Jim leaned forward. “Was he in love with the other Uhura?”

“No, but they had a friendship and a strong one.”

 

“And he told you…about his Kirk?”

“Yes, but in a roundabout way. Frankly, I felt it was none of my business. I wasn’t going to pry. He shared with me what he felt comfortable with. He talked about his life. He didn’t meet his Uhura until after he was already on the Enterprise and had begun studying the kohlinar. I got the impression that for much of his life he was completely dedicated to the Vulcan way and was, like a significant number of Vulcans in his time, completely asexual with the exception of pon farr.”

“What a relief.”

She eyed him. “Jim, even if there wasn’t a sexual component that doesn’t make the bond between Spock Prime and Kirk Prime any less profound or special. Vulcans don’t love easily, especially non-Vulcans.”

“They are a bit xenophobic.”

She waved a hand in dismissal. “Please, that’s such a cover. Vulcans not only have emotions, much as some species keep forgetting, those emotions are far more powerful than anything humans are used to.”

“Speaking from personal experience?”

“Hell, yes. I’m actually glad Spock has found friends in Chekov and Sulu and formed such strong connections with you and McCoy,” she continued. “Sometimes it’s too much for me. I’m not Vulcan and my psi talent is very, very latent. He needs those additional connections.” She looked down, her face suddenly sad. “Most Vulcans, at least before Nero, had blood family to form those connections with. Spock doesn’t and he could have kept it that way. But he has chosen us and we should be damned grateful.”

Jim nodded. “Okay, I get it.”

She nodded. “It is interesting. I did get the impression that Spock Prime and his Kirk had a serious bromance going on, as old a word as that is, it’s the one that pops in my head.”

Jim groaned. 

Nyota rolled her eyes. “Please grow up.”

“This doesn’t bother you? This is your husband we’re talking about!”

“Not at all. But to correct you, we’re actually talking about Spock Prime.”

“I know we are and, bullshit, I don’t believe you.”

Nyota cocked her head at him. “If Spock Prime had been sexually intimate with his Kirk, would it really make a difference in your relationship with our Spock?”

“I…” Jim paused. “No, no it wouldn’t. I wouldn’t sacrifice my friendship with Spock.” He paused and looked over his shoulder. The mess hall had started to empty out. “Still, I wouldn’t know how to make it clear to our Spock that I’m not interested. But if I was, which I’m not by the way, I find it hard to believe you wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

Nyota smiled. “Remember those deep emotions I mentioned?” At Kirk’s nod, she continued.  
“Picture human emotions like baby pond. Vulcan emotions are the Atlantic and Pacific oceans combined. There’s plenty love to go around.”

Nyota guffawed at the shocked look on Jim’s face. “Spock’s rubbing off on me. I’m thinking more and more like a Vulcan.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up. “So, Vulcans are closet freaks,” Jim drawled.  
“Not at all. It’s pure logic. Vulcans are physical beings. Sex is a release valve for stressors, keeps the brain working optimally, can improve vascular health, regulate sleep patterns—“

He snorted. “Anyway,” she continued. “It’s illogical to form bonds with other Vulcans or humanoids and then—barring any cultural factors, personal proclivities, or physical impairments—deny them physical release. Sex is logical.”

“Sex is very illogical.”

Nyota shook her head. “No…love is illogical, desire and lust are illogical. The physical act itself is a biological function. My point is, if you did desire Spock, don’t be afraid that he wouldn’t reciprocate because of some Vulcan puritanical principle. Vulcans are far from promiscuous and, once committed, they can be very possessive but they definitely have a more flexible view on relationships than many humans do.”

“I can’t believe you just gave me permission to sleep with your husband…not that I would.”

Nyota smirked at him. “Uh-huh. You’re his t’hy’la…and Jim Kirk. Anyone else, I’d have their head on a plate.”

He shook his head. “I’m still surprised you’re so okay with this.”

“Remind me to tell you about my Aunt Nyala. She’s in a triad—married to two Betazoids and one of them is female.” She threw her head back and laughed at Kirk’s shocked face. 

“Definitely tell me that story. I bet that went over well with your family.”

“Later. But I will say, no one was all that surprised. Auntie Nyala was always a free spirit and our maternal great-great grandmother did have three husbands. Come to think of it, polyandry runs on my mother’s side. Guess my family always had a flexible view on relationships too.”

Three husbands?! Kirk nearly choked on his water at that. “You continue to amaze me.”

She graced him with a wide grin. “Good.”

Jim rose to reheat his lasagna, grabbed some fries as well, then returned and dug in with relish. His appetite had returned with a vengeance. 

Nyota plucked a fry from his plate. “Feeling better?”

“Yup. Ya know, the sex part bothered me but that’s out of the way now. I think the biggest problem for me was that I was afraid you would be hurt?”

Nyota paused, confused. “Hurt?”

“Yeah, the t’hy’la thing. Does he call you t’hy’la?” he asked her, saying it correctly this time in the feminine.

“No, I’m ashayam.”

“I don’t know that one.”

“Another that doesn’t quite translate, loosely means ‘bond mate/heart/most beloved’.”

“Ah. Thought you said love was illogical?”

She stole another fry, ignoring Jim’s glare. “It is and it’s the Vulcans’ dirty secret. They’ll argue until the universe is dark and cold that Vulcans don’t succumb to love. Trust me, lies, all lies.”

“That’s right. I remember. Spock told me his father admitted to loving his mother.”

She nodded. “So sad he didn’t realize until it was too late. See what I mean? Vulcans really like to keep that part hidden. Even when it can hurt those they’re closest to.”

Jim snorted. “I think you should take over teaching Vulcan and Human Relations at the Academy.”

“And if I ever taught students about pon farr, New Vulcan would secede from the Federation.”

They both laughed. Now the mess hall was empty and there was no one to stare at them.

“Dessert?” Nyota asked him.

“Sure, why not?”

Nyota gathered up their trays and took them to the recycler and returned with a large hot fudge brownie sundae and two spoons. They dug with enthusiasm, silence reigning for several minutes.

Jim cherished his meals with Nyota. Oh, of course all seven of them gathered for the weekly poker night in Bones’ quarters and often spent shore leaves together. But three times a week, he and Nyota made time to eat together, just the two of them. They worked around their shifts and whether it had to be breakfast, lunch, or dinner—or hell, a snack in his office off the bridge, they made time for each other. That’s what friends do. Thank goodness Spock wasn’t an insanely jealous man…or he knew his wife well. Yeah, definitely the latter.

“Ya know, if that sexual relationship with Spock thing included you, I might reconsider.”

“Oh, please, that would be so unsatisfying.”

Nyota choked, laughing, at Kirk’s indignant expression. She pounded on her chest and took a sip of water. “Really, Jim? I can picture it.” She closed her eyes and raised her hands, setting the scene. “I’m getting really close, I’m almost there, I throw my head back and say your name. Just when you’re about to come, I’m waiting for you to say my name. And then…the moment comes and just when I’m about to hear it, you shout ‘Enterprise!’ instead.”

Jim lost it. He laughed so hard, he bent over double, tears streaming down his face. 

Nyota grinned. “I know you, Jim. You have only one true love. I couldn’t satisfy you, no woman can. Nacelles beat tits every time.”

“You sound like you’ve imagined this before.”

“Guilty. And how sad is it the Enterprise trumps me in my own fantasies!”

Jim begged for her to stop. They were both doubled over with laughter and he was grateful they had the mess hall to themselves. There was no way to explain this one. 

Finally they pulled themselves together and polished off the sundae. Jim stared at Nyota. Ever since their first meeting in the bar, he knew she was special. 

He needed all of them. Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Bones, Spock, and Uhura. Spock wasn’t the only one who considered their little group family. But Nyota, Nyota was badass. Hell, the woman once stabbed a Klingon in the balls—with his own knife. Knowing Klingons, there were probably a few hundred thousand who’d love to chase her down…and marry her.

“You know what I just realized?”

She stopped scraping at a trace of hot fudge and looked up at him. “What?”

“You’re my t’hy’la.”

This time her smile the warmest and brightest he’d ever seen. She took his hand in hers.

“As you are mine.”

END


End file.
